


My Tsalty Soulmate

by kilkawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilkawa/pseuds/kilkawa
Summary: In a world where your soulmate's first words are written on your wrist. How will Tsukishima react when he finds out you're his soulmate?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an introduction to the story, hope you enjoy!

"I'm disappointed to have you as my soulmate." My eyes widened as his cruel words shot through my head. A dull ache slowly traveled through my chest, throbbing slowly and delicately as I blinked. I could feel the wet drops slipping through my lashes, even though I was trying as hard as I could to keep them at bay. The hot tears streamed down my face without my permission, setting my face aflame. My eyes met his and every single part of his beautifully sculpted face is blank but as I look down, his hands are trembling.

"I-it was just a joke." His voice shook with uncertainty.

"Everything's just a joke to you, isn't it?" I swiftly turned around and marched towards the door, jerking it open. Practically yanking the door off its hinges, I sprinted out before he had a chance to explain himself. Passing by a sleepy Akiteru in the kitchen, I sped past him towards the entryway. As I left the house, my head spun as I felt myself go into a stupor.

Stumbling numbly to my front porch, the crisp autumn air brought me back out of my daze. Sliding down the solid wood, I let all of my emotions spill out and I can't help but think, "How did I get into this situation?"


	2. Chapter 2

The frigid air swept through my lungs while I ran. I sprinted towards the small dot in the distance, that was Sakanoshita’s Market. Scolding myself for already being late for my first shift of the day, I quickened the pace of my feet against the pavement. I knew that Ukai-san would forgive me though, because one, I’m his only employee, and two, my famous strawberry shortcakes are irresistible. 

Trying to distract myself from the slight burning in my chest, I glanced at the breathtaking scenery. It was spring, and the charming cherry blossoms were already blooming with fluffy, ombre petals. The weather was always perfect, warm enough to start wearing those summer clothes that you just can’t get enough of, but chilly enough in the night to snuggle into chubby, warm blankets.

I snapped back to reality when I spotted the vibrant sign reading Sakanoshita’s Market. A small line of customers had already begun lining up next to the locked door. Some pulled out their phones or checked their watches, probably wondering why the store hadn’t opened yet. 

“Ugh no, Ukai-san will be so mad at me if he finds out!” I muttered as I jerked a pair of silver keys from my bag. Wrenching the door open, I flew into the shop in a panic trying to get ready. 

“It’s only 7:12, there usually isn’t anybody out this early.” I hastily pinned the name tag that I insisted Ukai-san and I should both wear, onto my shirt. He says that customers don’t care for the employees and they just want to buy products but I think people will feel more relaxed if they at least know our names. I tried to get him to order uniforms for us but that was the one thing he wouldn’t budge on, so now I just wear my Karasuno school uniform to work.

Stumbling out of the employees room, I ran to the register as the first few customers trickled in. I shivered as the crisp morning air blew through the open doors onto my bare arms. Wincing from the sting of the wind, I rubbed my hands together, creating a friction of warmth.

“Excuse me,” A tall woman in expensive clothes stood at the register. Not a single hair on her head was out of place and her face was strictly composed. Why would a woman like her come to a place like this? I wondered. 

“Oh yes sorry, I’ll get that checked out for you right away.” I reached out my hand for her groceries but she didn’t budge. Confused, I looked up and my eyebrows pulled together as I saw her piercing gaze was directed at my uniform. “I-is there something wrong?”

“You’re a student from Karasuno High, are you not?” She gave me a disdainful look. “Why are you here, at a grocery store, instead of studying?”  
I urged to say in the same scornful tone, “Well ma’am, my business is my business but I could ask the same of you. Why are you here, at a grocery store, instead of at work?”,but of course I didn't, I’m not that brave.

I gritted my teeth before responding. “Sorry ma’am but my business is my business.”

The mystery woman gave me a pointed look, “Well if you’re not studying, then what class are you in?” 

I was confused. Why was this random lady asking me these personal questions? I was about to snap back, but I remembered that Ukai-san always told me that customers are important for business. I might as well answer her questions for now.

“Um, I’m in Class 5, Mrs...” I trailed off, desperately hoping that she would enlighten me with her name. 

“My name is Himari Tsukishima, but you may call me Mrs. Tsukishima.” She replied. “So I see you’re not completely hopeless, hm?”

“No, ma’am, I like to think that I have untapped potential.” I snapped back. Why won’t she buzz off? 

Mrs. Tsukishima raised her eyebrows, not letting go of the conversation. “But have you met your soulmate?” 

“No, of course not, I’m only seventeen. Do you realize how absurd that question is?”

I close my eyes, rolling them so far back in my head that I get slightly dizzy. But you know, that might just be from the headache that her obnoxiously clipped tone is giving me. I opened my eyes. “That’ll be $11.34, please,” I smiled in a sickly sweet way, and looked over her shoulder. “I’m sorry sir, I’ll be right with you.”

I hadn’t realized, but during our intense conversation featuring her judgmental tone and my mental comebacks, the line had curved all the way around the aisles. 

“I hope you have a good day, Mrs. Tsukishima.” I made my tone warm, and gently filled the crinkly plastic bag with her items. She pursed her pale lips, and violently swept the bag off the counter. Her heels clacked as she left, and I sighed, feeling a sense of relief that she was gone.   
Already worn down, I slumped onto the counter as the looming line shuffled forward, and I thought about how tiring the rest of the day would be. 

∞

Twisting the light blue pen in between my fingers, I glared at the problems in front of me. Mathematics had never been my strong suit, but this was pure torture. I puzzled the numbers on the page, and the clock ticked slowly from the wall, mocking me. After what seemed like an eternity of grumbling at the assignment, our sensei finally put down his book and looked up. 

“That’s all for today, class. This assignment is a long term project so I advise you to start early on it. It will count for twenty percent of your grade, so don’t take this lightly. I expect a neat stack of completed papers waiting to be graded on my desk two weeks from now. Good luck.”

Sliding eagerly out of my stiff chair, I grabbed the textbooks off of my desk and shoved them into my messenger bag. I slung it onto my shoulder and made my way quickly to the front of the class.

“Yachi-san!” I slid in front of her, waving my hands in front of her face dramatically. My shiny, black loafers squeaked on the floor, and she giggled. “I was wondering if the team would like to come for meat buns after your game today?” 

She grinned widely and nodded, her light hair falling out of the star shaped barrette she chose today. Leaning over to the side, she called out to Yamaguchi-kun, his tall build easy to identify because it was taller than most, along with his distinctive hair, which was pulled up messily on top of his head. 

“Yams! Come here real quick!” Yamaguchi turned at Yachi’s clear, cheerful voice, and waved shyly when he saw me. 

“L/n-san, Hitoka-chan, how are you?” His soft, rough voice sounded rushed, and by the panicky, uncertain look in his eyes, I could tell he was already late to something. 

“Yamaguchi-kun! I’m good! Do you need to be somewhere?” I tilted my head to the side, my h/c hair shifting. 

“Oh, I was just about to meet Tsukki for lunch. What did you need to ask me?” His hazel eyes looked between me and Yachi-san. 

‘Tsukki?’ I thought, puzzled. ‘That’s not something you hear everyday. I wonder what it stands for?’ 

Yachi interrupts my thoughts. “Y/n wanted the team to come for meat buns after today's practice match against Shiratorizawa, so I took it upon myself to ask our captain!” Yachi beamed proudly as my eyes practically popped out of my head. 

“Yamaguchi-kun! You didn’t tell me you were captain of the volleyball team!”

He blushed and his hands fidgeted at the nape of his neck. “Well-..After the third-years left, no one else wanted the responsibility of being captain so I thought I’d try it out. And it’s actually been pretty fun!” Yamaguchi smiled bashfully.

“Oh my gosh Yams! You’re just too cute!” Yachi squealed, and I looked between them both, suspiciously. 

Raising my eyebrows at them, I bit back the words I was dying to ask. “Anyway, I’m really happy for you, Yamaguchi-kun. I know you’ll make an amazing captain!” 

“Thank you Y/n!” He glanced worriedly up at the clock. “I’m sorry but Tsukki will be irritated with me if I’m any more late than I already am. We were going to meet for lunch ten minutes ago. So if you would excuse me…” Yamaguchi twisted the strap of his bag and shuffled his feet. 

Yachi smirked, rolling her sparkly eyes carefully. “You tell Grumpyshima that I said “Hi”, ‘kay? Oh and tell him if he doesn’t come to get meat buns after the practice game then I’m gonna be really mad at him.” She cracked her knuckles menacingly. 

“Wow, Hitoka-chan you really have matured since two years ago. I remember when Kiyoko-san first brought you inside the volleyball court, you were absolutely terrified of everyone, especially Ukai-san and Asahi-senpai!” He chuckled, brushing away strands of his dark hair that were slipping from his updo. “And yes, I’ll definitely tell Tsukki that he is obligated to eat meat buns with us. I wouldn’t want him to miss out on them!”  
Yamaguchi-kun winked and started walking away, but when he turned his head a little bit, I could see the creeping blush on his freckles. 

As soon as Yamaguchi was out the door, I turned to Yachi excitedly. “Say, Yachi! Have you met your soulmate yet? ‘Cause from the sound of your first words, I would have thought that you’d have met them already. I think there’s something you’re not telling me.” I nodded suggestively towards the door. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about Y/n-chan! I think there’s something you may have misunderstood?” She blushed profusely, finding interest in anything but my eyes. But I didn’t miss when her eyes darted down to her wrist, where her first words were spelled out, ‘I didn’t know that Kiyoko-san was looking for a new manager!’

Wiggling my eyebrows at her, I asked the question I was itching to get an answer to. “Is your soulmate Yama-”

Our sensei cleared his throat loudly. “Girls, class ended fifteen minutes ago and if you don’t want to miss lunch, you might need to get going.” Our teacher said, intertwining his hands together on top of his desk. 

Whipping my head around, I realized that indeed all of our classmates were gone, and the three of us were left standing alone in the sea of desks. As Yachi and I took our walk of shame out the door, our footsteps echoed behind us through the empty classroom.

The long halls were barren, most students were eating lunch by now. 

“Well, see you Yachi-san, I need to get to Ukai’s shop now. See you there tonight!” As I turned around to start walking to the market, Yachi grabbed the strap of my messenger bag. 

“Wait! Why don't you come watch the practice match with me? I’m sure the rest of the team would love to have an extra friend cheering in the stands! You could even come sit with me on the sidelines!” Yachi grinned at me. 

“I guess it could be fun. I’ll go, but I’ll have to leave in the middle of the game. Is that ok with you?” I looked up with uncertainty at Yachi. She grabbed my hands and shook them in between us. 

“Yes, yes, yes! Of course, as long as you come! Ok, I’ll go now, I can’t wait to see you later!” She gave my hands one last squeeze and skipped off, probably to find her captain.   
As I walked through the crowded streets, I ecstatically thought about how I finally had something I could look forward to after school.

∞

The sound of balls ferociously hitting the court rang through my ears. As I glanced through the metal gym doors, the intimidating Shiratorizawa team stood on the open floors. Even with their famous ace gone, they still kept their menacing looks going. As I swept my gaze through the room, I spotted Yachi-san and called out her name. She immediately bolted over and put her hands on my shoulders, shaking them so hard that my teeth rattled. 

“Y/n, you came!” Her fingers dug into the cloth of my uniform, and she dragged me over to the sidelines. My feet were barely able to catch up with her brisk pace and my eyes widened as I saw a familiar figure. 

“Ukai-san, hi!” But I almost fainted as I saw his calloused hand intertwined with Takeda-sensei’s petite one. “WHAT? You didn’t tell me that sensei was your soulmate!” 

I pulled my hands up onto my hips and narrowed my eyes, but inside I was still in shock. But my act fell short when I saw the spots of light pink on his narrow cheeks. I’ve never seen Ukai-san blush! I placed my shaking hands on my cheeks and my mouth fell open. 

“C’mon Y/n, let’s go sit on the bench with all of our senpais.” An amused Yachi guided me towards the cold seats, gently placed me there, and patted my head. 

“You’ll get over your shock, Y/n, we all did!” Suga-san’s subdued voice brought me out of my daze, and I guiltily realized that the fact that Ukai had found his soulmate distracted me from noticing that all the former volleyball players were sitting next to me. 

I waved, embarrassed from my behavior, when I spotted a small figure crouching next to Asahi-senpai. I glanced at Yachi, wondering who it was. 

“Yachi-san, who’s that?” I looked up leerily, partly scared for Asahi-san’s life. 

“Oh! That’s Noya-senpai, you know him, right?” Yachi looked up from her clipboard, perplexed. 

I nodded, but I was still unclear over why he was wearing a hat, his hair had always been his proudest feature. Yachi-san seemed oblivious to my puzzled expression, but Suga-san understood as he always did.

“He ran out of hair gel this morning, and was too ashamed to wear it down.” He cringed, but his eyes giggled at Noya’s antics. 

“Oh my gosh, I had no idea!” Yachi's voice held sympathy, and she jumped from her chair suddenly as her eyes lit up. “I know exactly what Noya needs!” She hustled over to a tiny boy, his short legs moving surprisingly fast against the shiny hardwood floors. She pulled his rough hands, along with the rest of his small body, towards the team. “This is Yuki-chan, our first year libero!” Yachi’s voice filled with pride.

At the word libero, Noya’s head whipped up, his eyes bright, from excitement or tears, we’ll never know. “He really admires you, Noya-senpai! Isn’t that right, Yuki-chan?”  
Yuki mumbled with stars in his eyes. “Nishinoya-senpai, I know I can never live up to your level of libero awesomeness, but I strive to be exactly like you one day!”  
Noya had fresh tears in his eyes, he had never been appreciated like this before from another libero. “I-I will treat you to meat buns after the game!” Nishinoya stammered, “After all, I am your senpai!” Reaching his hand down to Yuki’s soft blonde locks, Nishinoya ruffled his hair fondly. 

Yuki’s face glowed with happiness, his legs bouncing as if he wanted to leap up and down with delight. “Thank you! I would really like that!” Yuki beamed, the grin spreading wider across his pixie-like face. 

“SENPAAAIIII! I can’t believe you’re here!” Suddenly, a small ball of sunshine erupted through the gym towards us. “Did you come here to see us play because we’re going to kick their butts! And Tobio-kun and I have been practicing super-duper hard so there’s no way they’re going to beat us!” 

“Did he just say Tobio-kun?” Suga-san’s wide eyes sparkled with long anticipated happiness.   
When the hyper boy came to an abrupt stop in front of the team, he paused and his gleaming eyes settled on me. “Who are you? Oh! I know, are you our new manager? Yachi-chan, you said we have a new manager right? She’s so pretty, all the other teams are gonna be jealous.” 

Sugawara-san chuckled before he answered. “It’s great to see you again, Hinata-kun! All the former third and second years are back to watch our beloved team play. Though I do admit that it’s hard not to be the ones on the court but we’ll have to settle with cheering you guys on, yeah? And Y/n-san do you want to answer Hinata-kun’s question?” He shifted his gaze towards me. 

My face was flushed from Hinata’s unexpected compliment, and I sat up higher. “My name is L/n Y/n, but I’m not the new manager. Yachi-san actually invited me to watch the game with the rest of the former players. What position do you play?”

The small boy puffed up his chest, face almost exploding with pride. “I’m the ace!”

While the rest of the team congratulated Hinata, I fiddled with the tie on my uniform. Soon, a whistle sounded through the busy gym and everyone grew silent. 

“Well, I gotta go win now!” Hinata took a deep breath and bolted off, his fast speed disorienting. 

The bench rattled as the Karasuno starters rose from their seats to their positions. There were some players I didn't recognize, but some I did, like Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Yuki. As the game took place, the chatter from the third years died down and I turned to Yachi, who was watching the game intensely, not taking her eyes off for a second. 

“Yachi-san, who are all the other players?” I pointed to the three players I didn't know who were on the court and the ones Ukai-san and Takeda-sensei were talking to. 

The blonde haired girl whirled around to answer me, and started speaking animatedly. “I’m so glad you asked! As the manager of the Karasuno boy’s volleyball team, I would be happy to answer your question. You already know, there can only be six players on the court at a time so Hinata-kun is the ace, the main wing spiker. Yams is the captain and pinch server, and Yuki-chan, the libero. Which leaves the last three players. Kageyama-kun our setter, he’s literally a genius.” Yachi gestured to a tall boy with black bangs and blue eyes who was expertly setting a ball to a flying Hinata. He had a fierce look to his eyes, but when he looked at Hinata, the sharp lines of his face softened. I could see that that ship had already sailed. “Haruka-kun is one of our middle blockers,” She pointed at a shorter boy with brown hair and eyes, who kept sweeping long pieces of his thin locks out of his eyes. He was shoving and laughing with another guy, they seemed to be really close. “And Tsukishima-kun, the other middle blocker.” The last player Yachi mentioned was taller than the rest, and had short blonde hair and black glasses, which made his caramel and hazel eyes stand out. 

“What about the ones that aren’t playing?” I inquired. 

“So that one with dirty blonde, wavy hair is Ritsuka, he’s a wing spiker and a middle blocker. He’s actually almost as salty as Tsukki!” I could see that; he had apparently just burned Yuki, who was high-fiving him after he got roasted. Ritsuka looked pleased, and when he lifted his hand slightly, I saw glimpses of colorful paint that was splattered along his long arms. “Aushi is the brown haired one with blue glasses, he’s also a middle blocker and wing spiker.” This was the boy that was talking with Haruka earlier. Aushi was now rolling his eyes as Haruka smirked. Aushi was at least a foot taller than the other, and had a brownish red Mexican candy in his hand. Probably not something set for the beginning of a volleyball game, but I couldn’t judge. “The last one is Kosuke,” Yachi nodded to the boy whom Ukai-san was talking with. He had straight, thick black hair and deep brown, almost black eyes. I couldn’t help but notice that he was gripping a phone, which was covered with a black case that said, ‘I’m a weeb. Fight me.’ Kosuke had toned arms, not the kind of bulky biceps that you would expect from volleyball, but thinner, structured arms that suggested that he played an instrument. “He’s our second setter. He isn't as much of a genius as Kags, but he’s more supportive and has a habit of showing hilarious anime memes to everyone.” Her eyes scoured the court, searching for anyone she forgot. 

I noticed there was also a girl with shoulder-length, curly chocolate brown hair, and tan skin, who looked to be in deep discussion with Takeda-sensei. She wore her khaki uniform skirt with a creamy, knit turtleneck, and she seemed to be enveloped in an oversized checkered blazer that almost reached to the middle of her thighs. She was opening and closing black cat-eye glasses nervously. 

“Who’s she?” My voice was curious, and Yachi immediately looked up. Her eyes glittered with withheld information. 

“That’s Miyoko-chan! But she wants us to call her Miyo. Guess who she is!” Yachi-san was bouncing in her seat, desperately wanting to tell me. 

“Hmmm…” I tapped my chin thoughtfully. I had known Yachi long enough that I knew that she would tell me if I didn’t answer in the next five seconds. 

“She’s the new manager!” Yachi squealed, but was then quickly interrupted by the whistle. The game was starting.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's very short but this is supposed to be a preview and the actual chapters will be longer I promise.


End file.
